


That I Stupidly See You As My Everything

by K1mHeechu1



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Romance, Shason, Some angst, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Yuzuyang, whatever the hell this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: “Well, today’s Valentine’s day. And there are a lot of couple discounts, so I was thinking maybe we could go walk around, try to act like  a couple to get free things."Jason is head over heels for Shoma, Shoma is an idiot without meaning to be one.Or: Valentine's Day, Shason style





	That I Stupidly See You As My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello. This is crap.
> 
> The plot barely tied together with hopes and celo-tape, so I hope you like it.
> 
> Thanks to 4Mia3 for betaing this thing for me. Love you♥
> 
> Happy reading, and SHASON RIIIIIIIISE!
> 
> No Shomas were hurt while making this story

 

Jason sighed, resting his chin on his knee as he made himself into a ball. He watched as Yuzuru and Shoma played on the ice, Junhwan following them around like a baby duckling, as the rest of the skaters actually used the time for rehearsals. 

 

Jason’s ice time had been cut short when he fell because of a stupid hole in the ice, left by  _ someone _ who had been _ practising 4As  _ before his run through, and hit his head against the boards. They had told him he didn’t have a concussion, and he would be able to skate the Gala the following day, but he would NOT be rehearsing any more today, just in case. 

 

“Hey stranger” He looked to his side and found Evgenia sitting by his side. “Why the long face?”

 

“I was supposed to be on the ice today, not sitting here. This sucks.”

 

Evgenia nodded.

 

“Want to fill Yuzu’s locker with random things when we’re back home? Teach him to stop leaving huge holes so others can trip on them?”

 

Jason smiled.

 

“Deal. We need to find really random things, though. Jun’s half eaten burger won’t do this time.”

 

Squeals were heard on the ice, and he looked up to see Yuzuru tickling Shoma, while Shoma tried his hardest to get away, only to skate directly into Boyang’s arms, who held him in place for Yuzuru to continue torturing him. He sighed a little.

 

“Oh.” He looked at Evgenia, confusion evident in his face. “OH. That’s why.” Jason lifted an eyebrow. “How long?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You like Shoma. For how long?” Jason scrambled to cover her mouth with his hand. 

 

“Are you crazy!? You can’t say that out loud!” Evgenia made a face. “You crazy Russian.” He took a deep breath. “3 years? He went from little kid to having the most amazing cheekbones ever and I was fucked.”

 

“You wish you were fucked, you mean...”

 

“Zhenya, seriously!”

 

“Okay, sorry, sorry!” She hugged his arm and leant her head to rest it on his shoulder. “What are you going to do about it?”

 

“Me? Nothing. Just look from afar and pine so hard I become a tree, I guess. Can’t you see it?” He motioned to the ice, where Shoma was currently giggling as Yuzuru chased him around the rink. “They’re totally a thing, and I don’t have a chance there. I won’t risk my friendship with either of them.”

 

Evgenia pouted a little, but nodded in understanding.

 

“Don’t worry. We’ll  both find someone to love us without having to compromise our heart or ourselves.”

 

Jason smiled, resting his head on top of hers as they both watched the people on the ice suffer through botched group number choreography.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jason sighed as he heard the knock on his door, and got up slowly. If it was Tracy checking on him again, he would riot. He loved his coach but her mother hen instincts were far too strong when it came to him.

 

He opened the door carelessly, eyes widening when he found a soft looking Shoma standing in front of him.

 

“Shoma? What are you doing?”

 

“You have plans for dinner?” Shoma asked, looking down at his phone. 

 

“Not really, why?” 

 

“Well, today’s Valentine’s day.” Jason’s heart stopped beating for a moment. “And there are a lot of couple discounts, so I was thinking maybe we could go walk around, try to act like  a couple to get free things.” Shoma noticed he was hesitating, and added. “I would’ve asked Yuzu but he has things to do.”

 

Jason felt his heart crack a little as Shoma confirmed he was the second choice. Well, of course he was the second choice, surely Shoma would’ve preferred to spend Valentine’s day with his boyfriend, and instead had to content himself with a friend.

 

Still. Shoma was offering to go out. Together. And act like a couple. And even if he knew it was all going to be fake, Jason couldn’t help but be excited.

 

“Sure! I’ll meet you downstairs in ten minutes? I’ll change and be right there.” Shoma nodded.

 

“Ok, I’ll head to the lobby, see you in 10.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jason could’ve sworn his heart jumped off his chest when he felt Shoma’s hand grabbing his own, and lacing their fingers and they walked around a game store.

 

“So they know we’re on a date and not just to friends hanging out.” Shoma told him, voice low and quiet. 

 

“Oh, right. Sure.” Jason couldn't focus on games, tho. He couldn’t focus at all.

 

He couldn’t stop thinking about how handsome Shoma was, all soft curls and sharp cheekbones. All short stature but solid muscle. All warm hands, and careful fingers entangled with his own. All perfect boyfriend material. All perfect forever material. 

 

But not his. This was all pretend.

 

“Look!” Shoma signaled to a restaurant that was right in front of them. “2X1 for couples in Valentine’s Day! We can have steak for cheap! Are you hungry?” Jason wasn’t. He nodded anyway. Seeing Shoma happy made him happy.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Shoma was sprawled on the park bench they’d claimed for themselves as Jason walked back to him with two hot chocolate cups.

 

“Here, Sho, this one’s for you.” Shoma smiled gratefully as he grabbed it, sipping the warm liquid carefully.

 

“Hmmm, so nice. I’m in a steak comma, that was so much food! But hot choco is always good and I’m cold.” Jason unwrapped his scarf, and gave it to Shoma. “Ah, no, really, it’s not necessary!” Jason insisted, and Shoma gave up, wrapping the red scarf around his own neck. “Thank you”

 

“It’s okay, you’re cold and I’m not, you need it more than me.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jason gasped, pulling at Shoma’s arm as the lift doors opened to reveal Yuzuru and Boyang in a… really compromising position, lips locked, Yuzuru’s hand buried in Boyang’s hair as Boyang grasped Yuzuru’s waist tightly.

 

Shoma’s eyes widened, and Jason instantly aborted the idea of going to Shoma’s room to play games, guiding Shoma away from the lift and into his own room instead.

 

“Sho…”

 

“Finally.” Jason stared at him… what? “I’ve been waiting for them to get together for years, to be honest. I was tired of hearing both of them moan about the other.”

 

Jason opened and closed his mouth, no words coming out even as he tried to force himself to say something.

 

“You’re… not dating Yuzu?” Now it was Shoma’s turn to be confused.

 

“No? Where did you get that from? I think I would murder him within two hours of being together, to be honest. He’s a great friend, but I would never date him.”

 

“Oh.” Jason sat down on the bed, eyes still wide. “So… all this time, you haven’t been interested in him? Or anyone?”

 

Shoma took a deep breath and walked forth until he was standing right in front of him.

 

“Jason… you do realise I’ve been hitting on you for a long time, don’t you?”

 

Jason felt all oxygen leave his lungs. 

 

He felt empty, but a good empty, the kind of hollow that would make it easier to float and fly and believe.

 

“You… like me?”

 

Shoma nodded bashfully.

 

“The Valentine’s Day discounts were just an excuse. I wanted to go out with you for so long but wasn’t brave enough to ask.”

 

Jason grabbed Shoma’s hand, pulling him closer, before standing up and looking into his eyes.

 

“I’m… Shoma, I’m…” He leant closer, words stuck in his throat.

 

But Shoma didn’t need the words to understand what he meant.

 

He went closer and planted a kiss right in the middle of his chin…   
  


“Jason, I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you for years now.”

 

Jason let out a noise that was half squeal half sob, leaning down to kiss Shoma fully on the mouth, slowly first and then with all the want and need and love he had been saving up inside himself for 3 long years. He nipped on Shoma’s lips, carefully swiping his tongue over the cracked skin, hearing the other moan, and tugging him on top of his body as they both fell onto the bed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hey Sho.” Jason said, sighing a little when Shoma bit over a love bite he had left earlier, and then licked at his collarbone.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Be my boyfriend?” 

 

Shoma leant back to stare into Jason’s eyes, amusement present in his eyes.

 

“We did things backwards. But yes, I’ll be your boyfriend.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Junhwan and Evgenia yelled as they found Yuzuru and Boyang kissing inside an empty dressing room. They run away, only to find themselves standing in front of Jason and Shoma as they play-fought for a phone, and then settled into watching YouTube videos together.

 

“So, I take it Shoma finally found out Jason was fucked for him?”

 

“Well, I mean, judging by the love bites, Jason was fucked BY him, so…”

 

“ZHENYA!”

 

“IT’S THE TRUTH!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Did I leave the thing set up to write Shason smut in the future? Yes, I did lol


End file.
